


You might need to catch them all, but all I need is to catch you.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin annoys Michael with relentless video game pick up lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You might need to catch them all, but all I need is to catch you.

"Gavin... Gavin!" Michael yelled, having been subjected to Gavin's scrutinizing gaze for over ten minutes now. The younger man barely snapped out of it, green eyes still relentlessly trained on the red head. "What's up with you?" Michael snapped. Gavin blinked once. He shook his head, a playful smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.  
"Oh, nothing. I think something's wrong with my auto-aim, because I can't take my eyes off you." Gavin giggled. Michael raised an eyebrow. He sat in shocked silence for a moment.  
"What?" He asked, utterly bewildered and just slightly confused.  
"I said-" Gavin began to explain but he was quickly cut off by Michael raising his hand.  
"I know what you said. You're an idiot, Gavin." Michael grumbled, turning away from his friend. Gavin whined in protest but Michael simply ignored it. He muttered under his breath about how stupid Gavin was and how he was so strange. But even Michael's freckles couldn't hide the blush that rushed to his cheeks. Gavin counted it as a victory.

  
They didn't speak of it again. Michael and Gavin went about their week as normal, eventually ending up at Michael's apartment on a lazy Friday night. It was tradition, really. Gavin was in charge of the drinks, usually stolen from Geoff's liquor cabinet (not that their boss noticed). Michael simply provided the food, the place and a video game or movie depending on the mood. Tonight, it was Halo. Gavin had fell upon Michael's couch with a beer in hand and the full intention of beating his friend. Now, in his drunken state, Gavin was just hoping he could at least get a kill. Michael was slaughtering him, even when they played online on the same team. The Jersey man was having so much fun giving Gavin a taste of his own medicine that he didn't realise Gavin hadn't moved in the past five minutes. He was staring thoughtfully at the TV, beer in hand, when the Brit spoke.  
"Michael?" He asked, drawling out the last syllables of Michael's name.  
"Yeah?" Michael replied, not really paying attention.  
"If I was an NES cartridge... would you blow me?" Gavin questioned. Michael scoffed.  
"Shut up."

  
Gavin was relentless. Michael never knew when he was going to strike. Like today, for instance. Gavin had childishly pushed some of Michael's stuff off of his desk. He and Ray giggled together while Michael rolled his eyes and bent to pick it up. He was facing Ray, away from Gavin and he almost bumped his head because of the speed he stood up after hearing Gavin speak.  
"Damn, where's the police car? Because your ass be like WiiU WiiU WiiU!" Gavin cackled, sending Ray into further fits of laughter. Michael, red in the face from anger or embarrassment he'd never know, spun to glare at the sputtering Brit.  
"What the fuck Gavin?" Michael growled, feeling humiliated. Gavin simply smirked, feeling smug for eliciting such a reaction from the Jersey boy.  
"Gavin, that was amazing!" Ray said through tears, wiping at his eyes as Michael turned and directed his anger towards him.  
"No, it wasn't Ray. It didn't even make fucking sense!" Michael screamed, startling Jack as he returned to the office. He stomed past the bearded man, cursing up a storm.

  
Michael was used to the onslaught of Gavin's pick up lines by now. He came to expect them, gritting his teeth whenever Gavin smirked at him. Sometimes they were clever, other times they were plain stupid. Though, Michael supposed, that fit Gavin's personality perfectly. They'd been spending much more time together and though Michael hated to admit it, sometimes Gavin's punny pick up lines were the highlight of his day. He used to scowl after everyone but now Michael merely chuckled. They were cute, Gavin was cute. That thought had hit Michael like a bomb at first, freaking him out until eventually he grew to accept it. They'd giggle together about their silly game during let's plays, joke about it when they sat far too close on the couch. Gavin would slur one out after one too many bevs and Michael would eat it up. It was a tradition and it was theirs. But there was a storm brewing and Michael really should have seen it coming and yet, when Gavin fell into his lap one Friday night and their noses bumped, Michael was caught completely off guard.  
"Mario's red, sonic's blue - hey Michael, why don't you hit select and be my player two?"

  
Really, it only escalated from there. Michael had made the mistake of falling for Gavin Free. They'd hold hands beneath the desks and kiss when they thought no one was looking, though Michael had recieved enough stern glances from Geoff to know they'd been caught once or twice. Surprisingly, nobody cared about their relationship. The fans went wild, of course they did, but otherwise the office couldn't care less. Nothing changed, not really, and Gavin still spewed nonsense pick up lines every now and then.  
"Hey, hey Michael." Gavin whispered in the middle of a let's play. Michael raised an eyebrow, barely offering his boyfriend a side glance.  
"What, moron?" He teased fondly. Gavin giggled before clearing his throat.  
"Tonight, I'm going to stick my Wii in U." Gavin snickered. The lads around them hooted, Geoff looking oddly mortified. Michael scoffed.  
"Not with that line you're not." He muttered, meeting Gavin's smirk with a roll of his eyes.

  
Michael and Gavin had been dating for a year when Gavin took Michael out to dinner. The red head had reasons to be suspicious, like the fact Gavin never took him out for dinner.  
"And it's at a fancy restaurant? Are you sick?" Michael quizzed his boyfriend as they were led to a table. Gavin merely chuckled in return, shaking his head at Michael.  
"Can't I do something nice for my boy?" He said sweetly with a smile so endearing gracing his features. Michael raised an eyebrow.  
"No." He deadpanned, ignoring Gavin's little squeak in favour of reading the menu. Michael was sure he'd find out soon enough. They ate mostly in comfortable silence, save for some small talk. Michael couldn't quite work out what it was all about. It wasn't their anniversary. Not that Gavin would remember that. It wasn't his birthday, or a new year or Valentine's day. It was just a normal Friday night. As Michael was thinking, he didn't notice that Gavin had left his chair. It was only when the man kneeled before him, small box in hand that Michael understood.

  
Gavin wasn't looking Michael in the eyes, instead nervously nibbling his lip. Michael coughed, attempting to help his boyfriend out. Gavin nodded, smiling nervously up at the man he loved. He swallowed. His fingers shook as he slowly opened the box, doing an excellent job of maintaining eye contact with Michael the entire time. Michael was impressed at the ring, he assumed that someone else probably picked it out. Gavin wasn't very good at buying gifts. Said man took a deep breath, a question on his lips and his heart on his sleeve.  
"Michael... will you mario me?" He asked, unable to hide the shit eating smirk that came with the question. Michael could have punched him. It had all been so perfect, so loving and of course Gavin had to ruin it with his mouth. Michael groaned.  
"I hate you." He said through gritted teeth, heart almost breaking at the shellshocked expression upon Gavin's face. He rolled his eyes, reaching to cup Gavin's jaw and pull him closer for a kiss. As they parted, Michael's eyes crinkled in a smile.  
"Of course I will, idiot." Gavin smiled. "But if I hear one more shitty pick up line I'm going to murder you." Michael threatened, though it held no real malice. He took joy in Gavin's delighted giggle.


End file.
